Circus Freaks
by jasblue97
Summary: It was supposed to be a small field trip to the circus. It was supposed to be fun and simple. But of course, when your an evo, nothing goes right. The ring master and her little sister have strange powers. And apparently Rex isn't the only one who sees it. Black Knight, and Van Kleiss see it too. What will be able to protect these two girls and their power?


**Ok, this is my second attempt at a Generator Rex fic. It's been a while, so please forgive me if it's not that great!**

**Also, I am using notepad at the moment, so I have no spell check, PLEASE excuse any spelling errors. Pretty please? Other than that, I own nothing, other than my OC's...and even them it's kinda ify. lol.**

"The circus?"

Rex nodded, and took another huge bite of his cotton candy. "Yup."

Noah looked at the large tent in front of them. The stripped colors of the tent brought back sem-pleasent memories from when he was a child. He remembed seeing the elephants, the actrobats, the ring master...maybe Rex was on to something here.

"Won't Six and White Knight be pissed that you took off again?" Noah asked as Rex got their tickets.

"Don't worry, I told Holiday...kinda." Rex said, sheepishly.

"What does 'kinda" mean?" Noah asked, raising a brow.

"It means." Both looked and saw Bobo strolling towards them, "That champ here, told Holiday we were going to your place."

"Which we did!" Rex defended. "...Then we came here." He snickered.

Noah sighed and face palmed. "Fine. But I'm not gonna get Six's evil glare when he finds us." The blonde said as he took his ticket.

Rex rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, the shows gonna start."

The three compainons walked inside the tent. Rex stared in awe at the space inside. It looked smaller than this on the outside. He looked to Noah, who smirked, and they rushed to find seats.

"I haven't been to the circus in years." Noah commented, stealing the popcorn from the EVO teen. "Last time I went I was...maybe seven." The blonde shrugged.

"Well, I may have been to one before, but I don't remember." Rex shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "So, why not "relive" those memories." He smirked.

Bobo rolled his eye, "I hate the circus."

Rex looked at him, already sure he knew the answer. "Why?"

"They are an embarassment to monkey and animal kind." He stated, and crossed his arms. Rex sighed, and held a hot dog in front of the chimps face. Bobo stared at it for a second, "Then again...they are pretty enteratining." He snatched the hot dog and ate happily.

The two teens laughed, and suddenly, the lights dimmed. Everyone's attention was drawn to the middle ring. Everyone was silent, waiting for something to happen. After several minutes, still nothing.

Noah looked at Rex, "Where did you hear about this place again?"

"Cricket told me about it. She said it was awesome." He shrugged, and sipped his soda.

Another couple of minutes went by, and when nothing happened several people began to gather their things, mumbling about a waste of money. Suddenly, a flurry of cards appeared in the master ring. A small, mini-tornado of cards appeared, and they were blown back.

Rex and Noah's jaws fell open at the sight.

A tall, teenage girl stood in the master ring. She had a short mid thigh length skirt on, fish net leggings covered the rest of her legs. She had on a tail coat, all black, with a red vest underneith. A top hat rested on her head, long black hair that reached to her chest almost covered her face.

She looked up, and a black mask covered her eyes. She smiled at the crowd, and had a cane in her hand. She took her hat off and bowed to the crowd, "WECLOME!" She called, loudly, "Welcome one and all to our humble circus! I am your ring master! Jinx, the Mistress of Misfortune!" She said, bowing again.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Jinx smiled and stood straight again and opened her arms wide, her hat and cane still in her hands. "NOW!" She said, walking to the center. "LET'S BEGIN!"

The show was amazing to say the least. The acrobats moved in ways the two teens had never even known possible! They were graceful, and fast. It was almost hard to watch them move. The animals had been cool. They were well taimed, and the preformers had been riding on them as they moved. It was amazing. All in all, the show had been amazing.

Jinx strolled back into the center as the elephants walked off. She smiled hugely, her eyes still hidden from the people. She clapped at the preformers walked off, doing cart wheels and back flips as they went. "They're amazing, eh?" She asked. The crowd cheered loudly, almost bursting Rex's ear drumbs in the process. She laughed and nodded, "I'm glad you all agree! Now! Please help me welcome our youngest little preformer!" She said, waving her hand at one of the larger rings, "The lion tamer! Melissa!"

A small, five year old girl stood in the center of the ring, tugging at her long, brown hair. She waved at the crowd, giggling. Rex and Noah stared in disbelief. "_She's_ a lion tamer?" Noah asked. The two looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

Jinx heard their laughter, and looked at them, glaring, "Ah, you will shocked to see this young girl's talent." She smirked, and snapped her fingers. "BRING OUT LILY!"

Two large men pushed out an even large cage with a HUGE tiger laying in the cage. She looked at the crowd with ice blue eyes, almost like she was glaring. "Now now, I know what you're thinking. This is a tiger, not a lion," She said, smiling. "Sorry, but lion tamer sounds better than tiger tamer." She shrugged.

Melissa giggled and nodded, she walked over to the cage, and stuck her hand inside, touching the tiger's head. "HEY LILY!" She squealed.

The tiger growled lowly, and glared at the small girl. She stood, and sat down, glaring at the child. Everyone held their breath for a moment. Melissa giggled, and took her hand out, and stepped back. "Open the cage please!" She giggled. The two men nodded, and unlocked the cage. The door swinging open.

"Lily! Come out!" She giggled again.

The large tiger stepped out. That's when Rex noticed it wasn't a regular tiger. It was much larger than normal...and it had two tails...it was an evo! The hispanic teen tensed, if it decided to get violent, he had to be ready to go and save the kid.

Melissa giggled, and commanded, "Sit!" Amazingly enough, the beast actually obyed. Melissa giggled, "Alright, up!" The beast stood up on it's hind paws. The young child smiled hugely, and walked over to one of the men, and he bent down, holding a tray. He pulled the top off, and a large piece of meat sat there.

Melissa took it and tossed the meat to Lily. The beast easily caught the chunck of meat, and chewed it. The girl giggled and pulled her long hair back into a pony tail. She pulled out another piece of meat and held it up high. "Come and get it!" She commanded.

A woman screamed as the small girl was tackled. Rex stood, ready to attack as he heard the small girl scream loudly. "WAIT!" Jinx cried, smirking largely. "She is perfectly fine! Lily! Off!"

The tiger stayed, and the small girl screamed with laughter. Lily roared loudly, and licked the girls face. "Lily! DOWN!" She screamed, laughing loudly. Jinx smiled, and walked over and tapped the beast's head. The tiger looked at the ring master, it seemed to nod, and stepped off the girl.

Melissa stood, and dusted her clothes off, still giggling. She twirled in a circle, as if to show she was alright. The crowd burst into cheers, whistling, and clapping loudly. Most even stood up. Rex and Noah whooped loudly, cheering for the girl.

Jinx laughed, and placed the small girl on the tiger. Melissa waved and giggled loudly as she was carried away. "It seems you all enjoyed the show?" She asked the crowd. Everyone belted out in cheers. Jinx laughed loudly. "And now, for your last small act, your gracious ring master will preform small tricks for you." She bowed, placing her top hat back on.

Jinx pulled out a deck of cards, and shuffled them, she looked at the crowd. "You've all seen card tricks, yes?" She asked, smirking. "Well, these are some more..." She threw the deck up in the air, and suddenly, they all froze. "interesting ones." She smirked.

Everyone watched amazed as the cards began to move around and Jinx flicked her wrists, they moved around the young woman's body, in a circle, and then they all moved back to her hand. "Let's see...you."

Rex looked at the girl. "Er...yeah?"

"Pick a card," she rased her hand toward his direction. The cards flew over to him, slowly stacking up once again. "Any card." She smirked.

Rex nodded, and the cards laid out in front of him. He picked one and looked at it. Jinx took her hat and covered her eyes with it. Everyone laughed at her little joke. Rex looked at his card, ace of hearts. "Now, please put it back." She said. Rex did as told. "Do you remember your card?" He nodded, "Good. Now." Her cards flew back to her, and she placed them in her hat. "Now..." a single card flew out. "Was your card, the ace of hearts?"

Rex smirked. "Maybe." Everyone laughed.

"I need a yes or no, sir." She smirked right back.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jinx's eyes widened and she turned around. She growled. Everyone's eyes turned, and they all saw the same woman.

"Black Knight."


End file.
